


The road trip that never was

by mllelouise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Operation Positivity, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was this one summer where the Stilinski family was supposed to follow the Tour de France.</p>
<p>I wanted to write some fluff for <a href="http://ladyw1nter.tumblr.com/post/54673528053/operation-positivity">Operation Positivity</a> but my brain decided otherwise. </p>
<p>Completely unbetaed, all mistakes and poor vocabulary are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The road trip that never was

The plan was to spend the whole month in France to follow the Tour de France, a family road trip, an entire summer watching men race on their bicycles.

Her husband had been talking about that since their youth, always with that spark in his eyes and she loved seeing him like that.

Stiles, well Stiles’d been easy to convince because a) since he’d seen E.T he was riding his bicycle for any possible reason and even without any reason like going from the living room to the fridge and his parents were part annoyed part amused, so he just loved the idea of following a bicycle race, and b) they told him it would be an adventure like in the books they read him, going from one town to another in a trailer, meeting people, eating ice cream and swimming in the ocean. Okay the ice cream probably helped a lot, actually.

For her it was about the pleasure of discovering a new country. Of course she dreamt about Paris and she read a guide with the usual tourist stuff but her favorite book was just filled with beautiful pictures of all those French villages and she daydreamed watching those landscapes, imagining the peace and quiet and all the time her family would spend together.

But she got sick before they even bought the plane tickets.

The first months, Stiles would open the map on the dinner table and trace the itinerary, learning all the names of all the places they would see when she gets better.

She got worse after Stiles reached Versailles on the map and he never got to learn about Marie Antoinette’s Hamlet and he would never admit it but the mere mention of this place would still twist his guts years later.

One day, going through some boxes in the garage he would find the folder with the map with the red crayon line representing their route, the stickers on each stopover and the little cards with some history important data and also completely irrelevant facts about those stopovers like how Lower Normandy hosted 12% of all the horses in France or how to make a willow basket.

On this day, he would spend the afternoon trying to remember what he learned that summer.

Trying to remember the summer when everything was still possible before the winter when everything was just fucking hurtful.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to learn about Marie Antoinette's Hamlet in Versailles, [read here](http://en.chateauversailles.fr/discover-the-estate/le-domaine-de-marie-antoinette/the-queen-hamlet/the-queens-hamlet)
> 
> And if you want to listen to some Tour de France French songs from the 1930's, [go there](http://www.deezer.com/fr/album/4255481)


End file.
